Crash Potatoes
'''Crash Potatoes '''is a 37 minute television special tied in to Finn Army: Finn's Spooky Stories. Unlike FAFSS, there is only Doctor Roberto is featured (though some of Finlay's dialogue is used) and there is a plot (a well written one at that), although everything is pointless after minutes 16-23, but returns to normal. Synopsis The story begins with a look back where Dr. Kurt and Dr. Nik receive a visit from their mother. Kurt reveals that he is Nik's twin brother. This is the main point of the plot. A lot of months later, Kurt goes to Nik's castle for ... something. He insults Nik's quest to capture (and destroy) Flash Bang, but Kurt offers an alliance. Nik agrees, and Jonah joins too. The anchor of the Finnish army reports that these three criminals commit suicide. Kurt supports Crash Potatoes in a bear trap, but Gideon Kurt fucks him, sending Nik, himself, the great Triborio and Jonah down. Dingo Flamingo then leaves with a strange monster (a combination of the Monarch, Fipper Foo and Overlord) to get a pizza. Meanwhile, Dr. Roberto surpasses Jonah in an attempt to recover a million dollars, which Jonah Head stole in a previous episode. After a commercial break, Oriobirt and Crash Potatoes visit Shigeru who watches a sex tape made by Crash Potatoes and Kurt. Oriobirt tells Shigeru to fuck and uses a telescope to see what the bad guys are up to. Kurt, Nik, Triborio and Jonah are visited by the Mighty Awesome Idiots who, using psychokinesis, remove Kurt's heart and hand it over to him. Before Kurt could run away screaming, however, they realized that they simply murdered him (he got better though). At Domino's, Dingo Flamingo wants his pizza and threatens to "push the quartz down own dingo," that means. It seems that the Mighty Awesome Idiots unite with Kurt, Nik and Jonah, as they are seen helping Minions and penguins build Kurt and Nik's huge robot. This robot is the Dominator, but as one of the sages points out, it's a stupid name. After some music numbers, Jonah disturbs Nick asking for something to drink. Nik is teleporting to that lazy bastard Crash Potatoes who drops on a Icee, which is not one of the sponsors, but before he can get back to base, Jonah has already got a "Sodair" from a distributor with Roberto's million dollar doctor. Triborio then disturbs Kurt as he plays "Five Nights at Freddy's" to say that he and Nik do not trust Jonah. Kurt says he's a fool. Since the Dominator is completed on Insanity Isle, Nik, Kurt, Jonah and Triborio place Kurt's airshow, which crashes into its former stronghold. This crash dies dozens, including a member of the Cutie Mark Crocade. After the crash, the penguins say they will repair the air ship with "grit, spit and a lot of shit". Kurt then goes to his appointment with The Twelfth Doctor (who works in his life after giving birth due to the recession). Nik, Kurt, Jonah and Triborio hijack a train to get to the dominator, leading to several gags. The train crossed a destroyed bridge, but Nik solicited the power of Buzz Lightyear to move the train into the repaired zepelin. During the construction of the Dominator, Shigeru falls in love with Satoru who tells Shigeru to make a "long walk on a small pier". The crew of the villain managed to laugh, but Dr. Roberto is still on his way to find Jonah. While Kurt and Jonah play "LittleBigPlanet", Nik ambushes Kurt and resumes the operation. Dr. Roberto reminds Brendan that Jonah "looks tough" about his million dollars. Attached and hanging upside down, Kurt wakes up to find Nik trying to replace him. They then return to high school, which Kurt wrongly refers to as the Academy, where Kurt scores all the women, leaving Nik with none. Nik takes his revenge. Crash Potatoes arrives with Oribirt where both are informed that Dr. Nik has actually resumed the operation. Nik Kurt assassinates Kurt, but Kurt reminds him of all the good times they have together. Nik finds that he has no choice but to release Kurt because he is "too sentimental for his good". Kurt then says, "Nobody calls me Kurty!" and shoots Nik who notices, "far too sentimental". Kurt tells Jonah to keep Crash Potatoes busy for a while. Before Jonas could murder Crash Potatoes, Dr. Roberto manages to kill Jonah, whom Roberto admits is "quite the fighter." Roberto then discovers that Jonah spent Roberto's million dollars on a "sodair" and he cries. Jonah solves this by giving Roberto another dollar, but Roberto decides to forgive Jonah on finding that it has earned him a richer dollar. Unfortunately, Roberto is burned by Kurt. Kurt makes a speech, but when Oriobirt interrupts, Kurt exploits the robot to kill. Triborio and the monks light Kurt. Jonah ambushed Kurt for murdering Dr. Roberto, causing him to drop his heat. Crash Potatoes grabs him and shoots Kurt, only to miss him. However, it hits an integral part of the robot, which makes it fall. Crash Potatoes and Oribirt survive, and after seeing Nik unable to rise from the crash, Jonah scores a large number of pwns at a time. After the credits, Kurt wakes up to find that he was mounted on the wall of Jonah in the spirit of Crash Potatoes. Rating This is rated TV-MA LS. Trivia * Crash is Potatoes.